Forum:Jaką muzykę lubicie?
siema jaka muzyke lubicie? mam nadzieje ze TDFa tey ktos slucha:)TeDe 09:20, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Z tego co wiem to nikt tu rapu, a Tede(bila) już w szczególności nie lubi Vezok999 09:22, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Punk rock, garage rock, garage punk, indie, alternative, czasami metal, czasami pop, rzadko rap. Ulubione zespoły - The Hives, The Libertines, Crush 40, Bloc Party, Hey Monday, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club... Z piosenkarzy to Bon Jovi, Rob Zombie i czasami Hilary Duff... Vox 09:56, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) :Zapomniałem jeszcze wspomnieć że słucham jeszcze takich zespołów jak Cryoshell, AC/DC, Sabaton. I trochę takich bardziej "wesołych" piosenek, głównie tych od Parry Grippa czy Toy Box... Vox 13:15, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Nie, TEDEgo nie lubię... Vox 09:59, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Rise Against \m/, Sum 41, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, The Offspring, 12 Stones, Breaking Benjamin, Paramore, Nickelback, Skillet, trochę Green Day, Sabaton, Lordi i takie mniej znane zespoły jak Downstait czy Story of the Year zaczynam poznawać. Vezok999 10:13, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Disturbed... Disturbed... Disturbed... DISTURBED! Potem Godsmack, Sabaton, AC/DC, A7, Grupa Operacyjna, trochę Skillet. I Came To Play! 10:23, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) :Zapomniałem jeszcze o Metalice. --I Came To Play! 11:02, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Z Breaking Benjamin jest piosenka, która mi się podoba (niestety nie pamiętam tytułu). Ja słucham klasycznego rocka, rock'n'roll, hard rock itp. itd. Zespoły to AC/DC, Guns'N'Roses i jeszcze parę, których nazw nie pamiętam. Oczywiście jest jeszcze "Spacerologia" Mariusza Lubomskiego, trochę bluesa, trochę jazzu... Tego ostatniego najmniej, ale jest. Volgaraahk 10:29, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Ja lubie reggae i dancehall M,I,N bas tajpan mesajah ras luta eastwest rockers natural dread killaz i grubson --Tahu 10:41, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, ja dorzuce swoje 3 grosze.. Zaczne od tego, ze slucham rapu i reggae. Z rapu to calej elity, czyli: BILONA(HEMP GRU), Bob One'a, Braha, CHADY, DonGURALa, Eldo, Ero, Fokusa, Fu, GRUBSONA, Jurasa,Kaczora, Kobry, Kaczego, Lukasyno, Magika*, Małolata, Miousha,Ostrego, Onara, PALUCHA, PEJI(chyba wiesz co to dla Ciebie znaczy frajerze.. ;]), Pezeta, PIHa, Pyskatego, R23, Rudego Mrw, Shelleriniego, SOBOTY, Szada, TegoTypaMesa, Vixena, WILKA(HEMP GRU) i to by było na tyle, a z Reggae to co kolega wyzej. A teraz kilka slow do Ciebie, choc Michal czyli Vezok i tak mi pewnie zaraz po tym da bana... Wpierdalasz sie na PORZADNA WIKIE, zasmiecasz ja NAJBARDZIEJ GOWNIANYM POLSKIM RAPEREM, KTORY LECI NA HAJS, DZIWKI, PRZEKAZUJE ZLE WARTOSCI, probowal sie wypromowac na PEJI, udaje jakiegos boga.. Czlowieku wyjdz stad poki mozesz, dostales juz bana, pol wiki po Tb jezdzi jak po Peja po tede, nie jestes tu mile widziany ogolnie. PS Ilu kolowy tir przejechal Ci ryj, ze masz taki krzywy? Raperzy z duzej litery to Ci z 1 ligi i Ci ktorych najbardziej slucham... Peace! ;] i wypad stad.. 3m sie Wy normalni ;] Kominiarz;d 11:51, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Ja tego co Vezok.(najbardziej lubie Rise Against)a z polskiej muzyki to Elektryczne gitary i Big cyca--Panrahk17 12:17, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Ja rock, Rock, hard rock, lżejszy metal. Z zespołów: Queen, AC/DC, Papa Roach, Lordi, Nickelback, A7X, Linkin Park. TeDe mam w De. --Kani--Nui 12:43, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Wszystko co podchodzi pod rock.Najczęściej słucham nu-metalowego Linkin Parka (the best),Hard rockowego AC/DC i Metalowego Iron Maiden.Słucham też innych zespołów jak:Papa roach,Sum 41,Metallica,Disturbed... to chyba wszystko.--Kapura98 10:30, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Aaa...byłbym zpomniał.Wbijcie se w YT "Linkin Park Blackout/Madison" i kliknijcie drugą pozycję.Zajefajna nuta. --Kapura98 10:38, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Po kolei, Lost Prophets, Sum 41, Nickelback, Linkin Park, Eminem (trochę), R.E.M., Finger Eleven, 12 Stones, Maroon 5, Timbaland, Limp Bizkit, Zakopower, Daughtry, George Michael/WHAM, Pitbull, Carlos Santana, Bon Jovi, Juanes, LMFAO, Michael Jackson, The All American Rejects, The Fray, The Script, Depeche Mode, Bruno Mars, Queen, . To tyle. Jeśli chodzi o zespoły, których piosenek jestem ciekaw - The Hives, Rise Against, The Who, AC/DC, Papa Roach, Metallica, Disturbed, Iron Maiden, The Libertines, Crush 40, The Offspring, Guns'N'Roses. Jak przesłucham soundtrack mojego ulubionego serialu dopiszę jeszcze trochę. JESTEM MELOMANEM! Toa Venvel 15:42, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :Skoro jesteś ciekaw, to masz tu parę przeze mnie polecanych: :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOtNqDyyX2c - Rise Against :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rdmG0k8S8k - Papa Roach :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyUWPeICJi4 - Metallica :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWxBrI0g1kE - Disturbed :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZDB0mAMkA4 - Iron Maiden :*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzY2Qcu5i2A - The Offspring :Vezok999 17:08, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :A i ja coś ci tam polecę ;) :*The Hives: Won't Be Long, A.K.A. I-D-I-O-T :*The Libertines: I Get Along :*Crush 40: Never Turn Back :*The Offspring: The Kids Aren't Alright :* Vox 17:18, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki. Toa Venvel 18:03, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Napisz potem do których się przekonałeś, a do których, nie, ciżba ciekawa ^^ Vezok999 18:43, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Przekonać to się przekonałem do wszystkich, ale spośród wszystkich to najbardziej do Rise Against i The Hives. Toa Venvel 07:27, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) AC/DC. - Larkanni6 Krótko mówiąc:Peja, Kaczor, donGURALesko, Pih, Shellerini, Słoń, Chada --Ackar29175 16:09, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Fasolki^-^--Guurahk 07:45, paź 4, 2011 (UTC) Wymieniłem kilka zespołów, ale widzę, że i tak prawie wszystkie wymieniliście... - Ja słucham gł. metalu i rocka, takich zespołów jak: AC/DC, Metalica, Iron Maiden, Linkin Park i Green Day Majek Toa Rozpierduchy 17:58, gru 16, 2011 (UTC) Wszystko, co wpadnie na playlistę. Ale moją miłością jest tylko i wyłącznie muzyka elektroniczna. BASS of my heart etc.. Poza tym, wiecie, że "Metin 2" ma zajebisty OST? O_o --Boxxy is back! 14:46, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) ("Zajebisty" nie jest przekleństwem od drugiej połowy 2010 roku. Nie pamiętam dokładnej daty.)